Bloodbrothers/Inner Workings Gameplay Trailer
This is the transcript for the Inner Workings Gameplay trailer for Bloodbrothers. Transcript (At 0:02, the logo for Elegant Attack flies onto the screen. At 0:04, the logo for Fireteam flies onto the screen. At 0:06, the feet of Marshal are shown, and the screens spins around him and pans up towards his head. '''Marshal' is then displayed on the screen.) '''Marshal': Show them what you're made of. (At 0:11, the screen shows first-person gameplay of Marshal in the Intersection map, who wall-runs over a gap and activates an automatic shoulder turret to kill an enemy in front of him. He then turns to his right and fires two stun grenades that auto-target the two enemies in his view. He takes out one of them with his assault rifle, but the other is taken out from Cyberai-1x5, who drops in from above and slashes him with his katana. At 0:18, the screen shows a close up of Cyberai-1x5's face, with '''Cyberai-1x5' displayed on the screen.) '''Cyberai-1x5': You will not steal our freedom. (At 0:20, Cyberai-1x5 is shown in a different part of the map in first-person closing in on two enemies who are shooting at him. He activates a energy shield that comes from either side of the katana blade to protect himself. He then throws the katana behind the enemy at a wall. At 0:25, Cyberai-1x5 teleports to where the katana lands, turns around and readies for a second. The screen switches to a third-person view, before Cyberai-1x5 swipes with a huge, extended energy blade and killing both enemies from behind. At 0:30, the screen pans from Cyberai-1x5 to show Catalyst standing behind some wall cover and inserting a century magazine into his rifle. '''Catalyst' is then displayed on the screen. At 0:34, he moves out from cover and the screen enters a first-person view of him. At 0:35, he starts firing at three enemies with a random assortment of standard, explosive, and screecher rounds. At 0:40, he gets killed by the last remaining, and the screen shows Catalyst in third-person. At 0:42, Caduceus is shown from the front running towards Catalyst and equipping a defibrillator, with Caduceus displayed on the screen.'' Caduceus: You're not dying today. (At 0:44, Caduceus zaps Catalyst's body and revives him. She then equips her sub-machine gun and kills the last enemy. The screen then zooms towards another part of the map. At 0:49, the screen stops Psypher standing on a rooftop and scanning the area, with '''Psypher' displayed on the screen. At 0:51, she jumps off and lands on the ground. At 0:53, the screen changes to Psypher in first-person, who then spawns a circle energy shield from her hand that absorbs an enemy's fire. At 0:56, she jumps high into the air using kinetic energy and floats there. At 0:58, she fire two laser into each other, forming one huge laser that annihilates several enemies on the ground. At 1:03, the other four characters are shown arriving to where Psypher was in third-person. At 1:05, they stop moving, and Psypher drops down and lands with them.) '''Marshal': We are your end. (At 1:08, the screen distorts into a different map, Rushmore. At 1:10, the original Rushmore monument is panned across, showing the industrial build-up around it. At 1:12, Flatline is shown in third-person looking through the scope of a light sniper rifle.) Flatline: Don't let them live any longer. (At 1:15, Flatline holds up a long flechette filled with two intertwining gases, with '''Flatline' displayed on the screen. At 1:17, the screen changes to Flatline in first-person, who loads the flechette and fires it at a group of allies and enemies, which then explodes into blue and green gases. It heals his allies and slows down his enemies. At 1:20, the screen zooms from the first-person, into the first-person of Argentea, who was in the group of people. At 1:22, she starts running from the mess of people at supersonic speed, before spinning around and shooting at the currently slowed enemies with her sub-machine gun. At 1:27, Argentea is shown from the front in first-person, who wipes her forehead with her sleeve. Argentea is displayed on the screen. At 1:29, the screen moves around to show an enemy trying to run away from the mess of people, but gets caught in a trap of energy wires. At 1:31, the trapped enemy is shot, and the screen moves upwards to show Jager, aiming his sniper rifle with a scope optic displayed on his helmet. At 1:36, Jager lowers his rifle, and throws out a small drone. Jager is displayed on the screen.) '''Jager': You can't run from me. (1:38, the drone flies over three enemies and ensnares them all in energy wires. At 1:41, Siren is shown walking towards the ensnared enemies whilst morphing her hand into a spinning sawblade. '''Siren' is displayed on the screen. She kills two of them, whilst Jager takes out the third. At 1:45, Siren separates thousands of nanobots and flies away. At 1:50, the screen cuts to Demoniac standing alone, with Demoniac displayed on the screen.) '''Demoniac': You'll all burn. (At 1:52, Demoniac starts walking forward and replaces the cannister in his flamethrower will a larger red one. At 1:55, the screen cuts to Demoniac in first-person firing a huge spray of fire across several enemies, killing them. At 1:59, the screen switches to third-person and shows the other four characters emerge and see Demoniac surrounded by dead enemies. At 2:02, Demoniac throws his flamethrower to the ground. At 2:04, the screen cuts to a different map, Temple of Aeon, and pans through the inside of the temple. At 2:09, bullets start raining through the glass roofs. At 2:11, the screen stops moving in front of Oracle, who is sat down and hooded. '''Oracle' displayed on the screen.) '''Oracle': They're here. (At 2:14, Oracle stands up, picking up his crossbow and dagger At 2:20, Oracle slowly turns around towards three enemies closing in on him. At 2:23, the enemies start firing, but Oracle dodges all the bullets inhumanly swiftly. At 2:28, one of the enemies is shot down by an off-screen sniper rifle. At 2:30, Oracle throws his dagger an another enemy, and shoots the other dead with his crossbow. At 2:32, the dagger explodes, decimating the stuck enemy. The screen then follows the blood splatters upwards, revealing the sniper, Cragwatcher, breaking out of his rock encasement, with '''Cragwatcher' displayed on the screen. At 2:35, Cragwatcher breaks out and the screen switches to Cragwatcher in first-person and turns round to see an enemy behind him. At 2:37, a chakram comes from off screen and kills the enemy. At 2:40, the screen pans from Cragwatcher's first person view to show Biopunk, who grabs another chakram and spins it around her wrist. Biopunk displayed on the screen'') Biopunk: Don't mention it. big guy. (At 2:42, Biopunk turns around and runs, with the screen changing to her first-person perspective. At 2:44, she jumps down a level and throws a chakram that just misses an enemy but ricochets off a wall and kills them. At 2:46, she links to Savant with an energy beam from her hand, that heals the two simultaneously. At 2:49, Savant breaks off from Biopunk and sprays a portal on the wall with paint. At 2:51, the screen moves in front of Savant, as he spins the spray paint can and puts it back in his belt. '''Savant' displayed on the screen. At 2:53, Savant runs off and Phoenix comes through the portal, shooting fireballs at a group of enemies as they try to attack the base. At 2:56, Phoenix launches into the air with fiery wings. At 2:58, Phoenix's face is shown close up with Phoenix displayed on the screen.) '''Phoenix': Game over. (At 3:00, slams into the group of enemies, creating a huge explosion of fire. At 3:02, the screen cuts to a clean Bloodbrothers logo. At 3:03, the logo is splattered with blood. At 3:06, the logo fades out.) Category:900bv Category:Section Category:Bloodbrothers Category:Trailers